


Shadow of the Bat - Chapter I: CAPES

by TransformTheBat



Series: Shadow of the Bat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformTheBat/pseuds/TransformTheBat
Summary: ---Batman: Year 5---Bruce Wayne adopts a traumatized orphan, but finds himself less than ready to be a father.Jim Gordon deals with his recent promotion to Commissioner, as well as the aftermath of his mostly successful campaign to clean up corruption in the force.Harvey Dent feels smaller and more ineffectual with every passing year as Gotham's crime (both organized and sociopathic) grows beyond the ability of one man to prosecute.Dick Grayson loses his parents and his circus life, but gains a new purpose and an annoying red-haired friend.Something big is going on, behind the scenes, that not one of the four of them has yet noticed.





	Shadow of the Bat - Chapter I: CAPES

Chapter I of SotB is a series of 13 short teleplays in PDF form, which can be found here:

https://transformthebat.weebly.com/chapter-i-capes.html


End file.
